Season 7
The seventh season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia is currently airing on FX. It will run for 13 episodes and is broadcast in 720p HD. Season Summary Frank falls in love with a prostitute named Roxy but the rest of the gang tries to transform her into a presentable woman. Meanwhile, Dennis attempts to help Mac get healthy after gaining nearly fifty pounds. The gang decides to take a roadtrip to the Jersey Shore so Dennis and Dee and relive their favorite childhood memories. The vacation turns nightmarish for the siblings, while Frank, Mac, and Charlie have magical experiences. Frank accidentally finds himself in charge of a child beauty pageant and tries to squash all suspicions that he is a child predator while the rest of the gang pick contestants to mentor. When Dee comes into money from her surrogacy, she is forced to fake a baby funeral to avoid the IRS. The boys in the gang attempt to start a more democratic way of running Paddy's, which ultimately resorts to more shouting. Frank's long lost brother showed up at Paddy's, revealing secrets about Frank's former life as a club owner, drug addict, and his former lover. The gang runs into trouble when they tried to prepare for a giant storm, and Dennis meets a woman he can't seduce. On a slow news day the gang played a board game they invented (ripped off from other games) called "Chardee McDennis!". The gang tries to track down an annoying shusher on Facebook and end up bickering about the use of the internet for Paddy's business. While robbing a house, the gang got caught in a precarious situation when the homeowners returned. Upcoming episodes Mac will confess to a priest how he gained his weight. President Obama will visit Philadelphia. ("Thunder Gun Express") "Kings of Leon" will make an appear in a two-part high school reunion episode mocking Glee. http://www.movieweb.com/news/its-always-sunny-in-philadelphia-season-7-sneak-preview Also, in season finale we'll first time meet with Tim Murphy and Nicky Potnik (?), which are both was mentioned in Season 1 (in high school, The Gang has crush Nicky Potnik's car into a tree on Kelly Drive, and Tim Murphy use to slept with Dennis' prom date). Trailers Behind the Scenes Videos Cast ; Main * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Kaitlin Olson as Deandra Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds ; Recurring * David Hornsby as Rickety Cricket * Mary Elizabeth Ellis as The Waitress * Artemis Pebdani as Artemis Dubois ; Guest * Sasha Roiz * Jason Sudeikis as Schmitty * Alanna Ubach as Roxy * Jon Polito as Gino Reynolds * Kings of Leon (band) * Lance Reddick as Reggie * Naturi Naughton as Shadynasty Episode List # "Frank's Pretty Woman" # "The Gang Goes to the Jersey Shore" # "Frank Reynolds' Little Beauties" # "Sweet Dee Gets Audited" # "Frank's Brother" # "The Storm of the Century" # "Chardee MacDennis: The Game of Games" # "The ANTI-Social Network" # "The Gang Gets Trapped" # "How Mac Got Fat" # "Thunder Gun Express" # "The High School Reunion (Part 1)" # "The High School Reunion (Part 2)" Images Sunny season 7 poster 3.jpg Sunny season 7 poster 2.jpg Season 7 Family portrait.jpg Season 7 - Frank.jpg Season 7 - Dee.jpg Season 7 - Dennis.jpg Season 7 - Mac.jpg Season 7 - Charlie.jpg Sunny in Philadelphia season 7 promo.jpg|It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia Season 7 Premiere promo References Category:Seasons